Deseos Siniestros
by Chizuri Akane
Summary: Una Sylveon ejecuta un plan para poder hacer sufrir a los que le hicieron daño cuando era una dulce y alegre eevee utilizando a su pareja y a sus hijos pero recibiendo la muerte,pero incluso después de esta tiene planes siniestros,pero un pokemon tratara de impedir esto tras la muerte de su familia...¿como llego a ser cruel y hacer atrocidades teniendo a alguien que la amaba?


**El final del comienzo.**

En el mundo pokemon,humanos y estas criaturas llamadas pokemon vivían en paz y armonía y se ayudaban mutuamente,estaban los entrenadores que tenían a estas criaturas para ayudarlos en su viaje,pero durante este comenzaba un lazo de amistad entre ellos,otros los usaban para trabajos,como lo hacen las Enfermeras Joy y la Oficial Jenny que ayudan y curan a las personas y pokemon.

Estaban también estaban los legendarios,pokemon muy importantes debido a que estos mantenían el equilibrio de todo el mundo pokemon como Lugia,el guardián del mar,las tres aves legendarias Articuno,Zapdos y Moltres. Tambien estaba Xerneas el pokemon de la vida,su contra-parte era Yveltal,el pokemon de la destruccion y Zygarde,el pokemon orden.

Darkcrai el pokemon de las pesadillas,Dialga quien dicen que es el guardián y controlador del espacio y tiempo y su contra-parte Palkia quien también es el guardián y controlador del espacio y el tiempo,y también esta giratina quien se le encargo de estar en el mundo distorsión y protegerlo creando así el trió Dragón con Dialga,Palkia y Giratina quienes son rivales eternamente. Pero por encima de estos estaba el dios que lo creo todo,el dios pokemon arceus quien le dio forma y vida al mundo que conocemos ahora.

Cada legendario tenia un papel importante,pero no solo ellos,también todos los tipos de pokemon que vivían en este mundo,desde el tipo normal,hasta el tipo hada,todos tenían un rol que debían cumplir,pero no significaba que no tuvieran sueños al igual que los humanos.

Pero...no todos los pokemon eran alegría y felicidad..algunos...eran tan oscuros..que ni los humanos ni el dios pokemon...sabría como llego esa oscuridad en sus corazones...en un bosque se encontraba la horrible escena de este acto,en donde un pokemon estaba hundiendo sus garras en el pecho de otro pokemon.

Un jolteon estaba hundiendo sus garras en el pecho de una Sylveon..esta solo escupía sangre por la boca para luego dar una sonrisa siniestra.

\- T..te haz..preguntado..p..porque tu esposa..y tus hijos..n..no..t..te han visitado..?-A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte no dejaba de tener una macabra y hermosa voz,era de esta forma como pudo lograr tantos asesinatos,se había vuelto tan oscura pero nada en su físico cambiaba...parecía todo el tiempo una Sylveon que jamas haría daño,el jolteon entro en shock para luego gruñir de rabia y dejarla ahí desangrándose para salir corriendo hacia el bosque y luego de 10 minutos entrar en una cueva que estaba adornada con flores..pero estas flores estaban manchadas de sangre..sangre de su familia..su esposa y sus hijos..en aquel frió suelo.

El jolteon se acerco a los cuerpos sin vida de una espeon y tres eevee...los ojos de sus cadáveres estaban en blanco y sus estómagos abiertos y sin ningún órgano...el conocía la forma de asesinar de la ninfia..pero jamas imagino que llegara asesinar a bebes..era el pokemon mas despreciable que haya conocido hasta ahora.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de el y volteo para saber quien era,al voltear vio la pareja de la ninfia,era el leafeon quien estaba con la cabeza agachada,el jolteon al verlo sintió mucha lastima y tristeza porque aquel leafeon no tenia la culpa de que su pareja tuviera la cordura por los suelos y haya sido capaz de volverse una asesina hasta este extremo. Se acerco lentamente a el para decirle palabras de consuelo,pero el leafeon levanto su cabeza para mostrar su boca llena de sangre y sus ojos sin vida,tenia la misma sonrisa que la Sylveon.

\- P..porque..porque tu...porque tu los mataste..?-La voz de shock del jolteon estaba entre decepcionado,sorprendido y confuso,el sabia que aquel leafeon era de un corazón puro..pero la imagen de ahora hacia que se preguntara muchas cosas,leafeon creo una esfera de color verde y la lanzo ante el jolteon despavorido quien recibió el ataque quedando mal herido por la ventaja de tipo y fuerza del ataque.

\- Te lo mereces...dejaste a cinco pequeños sin madre..y lo peor es que no escuchaste la verdad de Sylveon..ella te decía la verdad cuando tu amigo..aquel liepard causo sufrimiento en ella...y la peor parte te la llevas tu..injusto verdad..-La voz de aquel dulce leafeon era distinta...ya no tenia aquella voz tímida..ahora era una voz fría y llena de maldad..se dio vuelta para dejar ahí al jolteon con su familia..quien ahora estaba muerta.

La Sylveon seguía desangrándose,sus cinco bebes solo miraban la gran herida de su madre..quien solo con sus listones podía calmar el llanto de sus pequeños.

\- No lloren...estaré siempre con ustedes..tendrán a su padre..solo recuérdenle que debe contarle ese cuento..si? -La ninfia..se había ganado ese apodo por una leyenda que los humanos contaban,que un pokemon hada se volvía cruel y despiadado que lo nombraban ninfia quienes se decía que eran unas hermosas sirenas que con su bello canto atraían a las personas a los mares y lagunas para ahogarlas o matarlas de forma despiadada- váyanse..o volverá ese cruel pokemon..

Los eevee no querían dejar a su madre,pero en ese momento llego el leafeon y con los látigos cepa de su cuerpo los tomo para poder llevárselos,pero sorpresiva mente recibió un beso en la boca de su pareja,este la miro en shock..nunca ella había echo algo así..de sus ojos se empezaban a ver lagrimas por el acto de su pareja..no pudiendo hacer mas se fue en otra dirección lejos de su pareja la cual no dejaba de sonreír para luego dar una carcajada al ver al jolteon venir con ojos llenos de furia.

\- V..veo que te..sorprendí...-La sonrisa de aquella despreciable sylveon hacia que sintiera mas furia..pero solo dejo de caminar mientras bajaba la mirada-t..te.s...seré..m..muy.a..amable..si..l..llegas..a..c..comprender..t..tu..g..gran..error..tu familia volverá a la vida..

\- No mientas maldita..ningún familiar de los que haz asesinado han vuelto..

\- E..eso es porque..tenia cuentas..q..que..a..ajustar...-La voz de la Sylveon se iba apagando cada vez mas a pesar de que se esforzara para seguir viva..solo siguió sonriendo al ver que el jolteon se iba sin hacerle caso a lo que le dijo,ella solo seguía sonriendo...al saber que había logrado su objetivo..solo empezaba a cerrar sus ojos mientras seguía sonriendo y su vida se desvanecía...

\- No puedo creer que ella lograra su cometido..- Decía una voz misteriosa femenina,de las sombras salio un delphox mirando aquella criatura.

\- Que esperabas? es mas inteligente..incluso pudo usar a su pareja a su favor..y sus niños..vieron en que estado estaba..no se si eso fue cruel..no se si le importaba su familia..pero..debo admitir que fue inteligente -El delphox le daba elogios a la ya fallecida sylveon,su plan había funcionado a la perfección..que había logrado que su enemigo dudara en si tuvo que matarla o usarla para revivir a su familia con el gran pokemon Xerneas- sus hijos buscaran venganza..ella tuvo mucha ventaja todo este tiempo,la verdad..no se como aquel leafeon se enamoro de ella..pero si que la amaba.

\- Pero mi pregunta..la que mas importa...ella lo amaba? amaba a sus hijos? porque sacrificar lo mas hermoso que tenia?-El delphox miro a la criatura misteriosa y era un meowstic macho.

\- Y...porque no esperamos para saber que sucede..? tu aceptaste su plan..lo sabias y aun asi dejaste que pasara..quieres ver como la ninfia...cumple su deseo -La sonrisa del delphox causo que el meowstic riera.

\- Aburrido..pero valdrá la pena ver como su plan funciona..como todo lo que hizo..logro que su plan funcionara.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Mi primera historia así..y me refiero así de oscura,con muchas cosas tristes,dependiendo de la forma en la que lo veas,desde el lado de la sylveon..todo es feliz y..eso..felicidad..pero como dice el capitulo..El final del comienzo,osea..el comienzo de esta historia,veremos que llevo a esta sylveon hacer todo lo que hizo,si,cap muy corto,pero que esperaban? mucho?**

 **Se que no pero bueno...aquí les dejo este corto capitulo y ya pronto haré el 2,sayonara n.n**


End file.
